Too True
by LAURAxZABUZA
Summary: Kankurou is the main character in this dark spin on the Suna native's life...LEMONS & LANGUAGE RATED M....some yaoi...up to chapter 3, more to come..reviews plz! rlly need ideas for future chapters
1. Pain and Greed

He was never any good. His sister found him as an annoyance, his father found him a disgrace, his mother…well, Kankurou could not remember his mother. A fleeting glimpse in his dreams once in a blue moon, possible memories of her loving hand, words he did not know, but nothing more. His father's greed had taken her only two years after Kankurou had her for his own, before he could relize how great having a mother really was.

The Kazekage's failure had enraged him. He took it out on his children. Gaara he disowned, his only use was for warfare anyways. He tortured the other two, abusing them both emotionally, and to his eldest son, physically. Kankurou was always compared to his sister, their father's favourite. His lack of taijutsu skills discraced the brutal leader. Yet kankurou could not let his artistic calling go unanswered. He left the path of a physical fighter long ago to pursue more intellegent ways of battle.

His weak body was a main reason. Kankurou's mother had some trouble with her first child, Kankurou's older sister Temari. The medics had told her and her spouse that having another child would be a risk. But the Kazekage demanded a son.

So the following year, in the spring, Kankurou was born. The due date had been in September. But May 15 was the fated date. They had nearly lost him, luckily Chiyo, an elder skilled in the medic field, saved him. The Kazekage was unsatisfied, he wanted a STRONG son, not what had been produced. He mulled for a year, then a devilish plan came. He once again impregnated his wife, well against al sensibility, and sealed the Shukaku inside the infant. At last a child that was strong enough even to rival himself! His wife had died, but the greedy Kazekage did not care.

Over the years it became apparent that the Kazekage's youngest child's abilities were too menacing for him to handle. An assassination had been arranged, but it failed.

The leader turned away from the boy he had longed for so much, and thrust his annoyance onto his two older children.

Temari had developed skills he was proud of, though he never showed his appreciation of his daughter unless it was infront of his son, Kankurou. He tortured the boy constantly with the fact that he was a failure, a shinobi who had no taijutsu skills was not a shinobi at all.

Chiyo, the elder who had saved Kankurou at birth and had developed the arts which were used to aid his growth into a strong young man, took pity on him. She showed him the art of the puppet-masters. It would allow him to attack his opponents without ever having to come in contact with them. It took no time for his talents to manifest. He was a natural!

Yet the Kazekage was unimpressed.

"You are twelve years old! Playing with toys! At your age I could challenge the greatest shinobi in our village!"

"But fath-" Kankurou received a sharp blow across his face. He stumbled and landed on his bottom. He always slipped when arguments got emotional. "Forgive me…My lord, I only meant to argue that I can take on many strong opponents and win without a scratch. Of course the method is different but I am still as good as y-"

The Kazekage lifted his son off the floor by the neck of his shirt. "What was that? What the FUCK was that you were saying?"

Kankurou swallowed, tears fell from his eyes and he knew his place was not to answer. Silent obedience was expected. The man eyed his son with satisfaction, he had won. Kankurou opened his eyes. The Kazekage faltered, they were same as Kankurou's mother's had been on many a similar occasion. After a moment of silence he released his son and told him off to bed.

That night the Lord of the Sand could not rest. Memories of life before the manifestation of greed took him over. He had once had true feelings for his wife, but the had dissipated along with his compassion and morals. He recalled one night, after his demeanor had been rotted with the need for power, that he had took upon his lover forcefully.

She cried out as he gripped her cinnamon hair, screamed as he had plunged into her. Tears and sweat, her pathetic submission, it was all too perfect for him.

And earlier…his son's eyes. That same helplessness, the same defeat. It was…arousing? No, how could he think that way? Yet the memory was enough to twist his insides, forcing blood to his member and tugging at his subconciouse was the thought of reliving those heated nights. He tried to push all this away, drop off to sleep like the respectable man he was, but it was in vain. Those teary, pathetic eyes kept returning to his mind, he was surprised how hard he had gotten just with the thought of such an incestuous act. Or maybe that was it, the forbidden fruit he had to taste. Before he relized what he was doing, the door to his son's bedroom was open before him

_Did I really get out of bed, or is this a dream. I slipped off to sleep, finally._

But then the shift of his trousers on his aroused manhood reminded the kazekage that he was fully awake, and was walking across the floor.

Kankurou was not lacking in anymore than one area of shinobi skills. Hence, he was aware of the presence in his room. The boy sat up. He looked drowsily at his father. Had he forgotten to put something away…or maybe he was finally enough of a disgrace that his father was going to kill him. Then his father pushed him back down, and leaned over Kankurou in a way that caused him to gasp.

The Kazekage was now pinning down the child.

_What am I doing? Or does it matter? No one questions me, I can kill him if he says anything._

With his final, justifying thoughts in place, the man pressed down on his son. He could feel the smaller body begin to tremble, and then tears came. They rolled down the boy's youthful cheeks as he stuttered for a question that Kankurou could never fathom. How did he ask what his father was doing, or why. It was terrifying.

The Kazekage felt his member twitch with painful anticipation as he viewed those terifyed eyes. Overpowering people, it was his drug…his stimulation.

The man sat up, allowing his full weight onto the child as he tore nightclothes away from soft, virgin skin. Kankurou wimpered as he watched his fathers menacing eyes scan his young body greedily.

Kankurou cried out as his father pressed back down onto him, crushing out that cry with the weight of him. The man grinded himself on his son's thigh. He had needed this lost satisfaction for so long!

He tore Kankurou's pajama bottoms from him and forced his legs to spread, this is when it all became too much. Kankurou struggeled, begged incoherently and his father hit him hard. Kankurou lay in a throbbing stupour as his father ungraciously spat into his hand and coated his manhood with the liquid.

The scene faded to white.

Kankurou saw a white flash of pain as ha screamed into the night.

The lord Kazekage saw the white light of pleasure as he bruatally thrust into the boy.

It was heaven! He was so fucking tight. The man began pushing in, and tugging back in a harsh rhythm. Kankurou continued to cry out as each thrust threatened to tear him in two. The older male moaned deeply as he spilt his seed.

It was never meant to happen, not never. The seed finding its brother, it was so fucking wrong.

But the pleasure was so great, the lord's lust had been dormant for so long now. He had forgotten how great it was, but the sudden fucking of such a tight, virgin ass was too much and he finish far too soon.

As he got up, the Kazekage promised to himself, that next time would be so much better.

Greed, it breeds beasts no one can fully defeat. Kankurou lay there, pain frozen onto his face. Was it over, truly over? Was he not dead? The boy opened his eyes to the beginning of the end of his innocence. To his new life, molded for him so unfairly.

So much pain. Damn greed. Damn it to Hell!

...

so this is my first story.....or rather chapter

I love my favourite characters, but hate their perfection....so I have damned one poor soul with a bit of my imperfection. Not an exact replica, but close enough to feel the pain.

Sowwy Kan-Kan...XOXOXOXOXOXO


	2. Alone In Pain

If you want an approximate timefrome for the majority of this chapter…

It is between part 1 and shippuuden….about

…

He looked back on the abuse as a lesson. He was weak. His father was right. Yet he longed to fight against all of this with all of his being.

Then it all stopped. His father wouldn't pay him any attention.

No abuse, no snide comments, nothing.

Then came the attack on Konohagakure…Kankurou knew something was up.

After the attack, the news spread fast. The Kazekage was dead. He had been dead for a while, S-ranked criminal Orochimaru was merely using his likeness to infiltrate the leaf village during the chuunin exams.

Kankurou was sick.

He hated himself for missing his father, odd as that sounds.

He missed the cruel words, the blows, and most disturbingly…he missed their late-night incest. It had taken a part of his sould to admit it, and the rest to hide it from everyone, even after his father's threats dissipated with the knowledge of his death. It was THEIR secret. The only thing the young man had ever shared with his father.

Sixteen now, Kankurou had taken his place as the gentle brother. Someone to look over his small family. Give Gaara the kind words he had been neglected of. Scold Temari and let her rant her silly troubles in his airspace once in a while. But thing where changing.

Sunagakure had settled things with the Leaf, but they still remained without a Kazekage. The unknown assassination of their former kazekage still echoed an unspoken distress in the village of sand.

Gaara had left them to join the forces on the border. Jounin who watched the lines between the wind country and the others. He had gone to prove himself good enough to be kazekage. Kankurou was proud of his little brother, he would have made their father proud. Temari and Kankurou were on their way to becoming jounin, and continuing to rectify the bond between the leaf and sand villages. Hence they were constantly traveling to Konoha, for even the littlest things.

Today was warm, by Konoha standards. Temari was at the hot springs. They always made Kankurou uncomfortable, so he stayed behind. Right now he was at Ichiraku, the local ramen restaurant. Honest, he was lonely as all hell. But wasn't that just his life's story or what? He stared at his ramen, not really all that hungry.

He shivered a little, it still felt cold here to him. Kankurou had even worn a sweater and a warmer pair of pants he had bought on this most recent trip to the cooler country. He thought to himself that the summer would be quite nice here. Warm but not risking heat stroak like Sunagakure. His makeup was politely removed since it screamed "foreigner", and although the sand and leaf were once again allies, people were still less kind to their neighbors.

"Humph," Kankurou looked up at the shop owner who looked down his nose at him.

"Huh?"

"You don't seem like the liveliest chap, what's eatin' you? Has to be something seeing how you do not eat even my specialty ramen."

Kankurou let out a sigh, he looked at the other person at the shop. It was a chuunin, a local academy teacher. He was daydreaming into his own bowl, not paying Kankurou any mind.

"Well, it's just a slow day. Don't really know anyone here, and I'm not exactly the first guy to make friend, old man."

"I see," the cook rubbed his hairless neck boredly. "Well you are a young'un. Why don't you go somewhere kids like you usually spend time. What, go swimming. The weather is nice and the day is still young."

"Hmm…" Kankurou didn't like that idea at all. Honestly, he did not know how to swim. Even if he did, it was too bloody cold out. "Well I guess," he laid down his tab. "See you around old man."

"Nice afternoon to you as well."

Kankurou walked slowly, turning down a path that led into the woods. That was always a good thing about this place, there is always a tree to hide behind. After a while, Kankurou sat down in the mossy valley between the roots of a good old tree and closed his eyes.

He was so alone.

Times like this…The demons came out of the woodwork of his mind. Questions buzzing, scenes flashing, so much had gone wrong. He often found himself wondering a way to wipe it all clean, start over.

Young, virtuous, essentially dumb with innocence…the dictionary image of naïve.

But he knew nothing like that exsisted. But he was willing to search, that jutsu that took it all away. Waste his youth on regaining that which he had wasted.

He screamed. It was the only remedy he knew could sedate him if only for a while. And he sat there, eyes squeezed shut, fists clenched, slowly relaxing, letting the world slip back into place around him.

"Are you hurt?"

His eyes snapped open and struggeled into focus. A boy was crouching only inches from him._ He must be a great shinobi to get so close so fast without me even noticing. Then again I was doing a great job of distracting myself._

"N-" Kankurou paused. "Yea, I'm hurt pretty bad."

"Where?"

"You couldn't heal me even if you knew."

The boy cocked his head, his wide black eyes staring deep into Kankurou's

"I should try…"

"Huh….that would be better that anyone's ever done for me before." Kankurou stood up, he was tired of playing with this kid. He started walking away, deeper into the forest.

"Please wait, I want to healp you. Let me try and heal you, or get help…where are you hurt."

"Forget it…I'm fine. I always was fin, I always will be fine. Go away, kid."

In a flash the boy was infront of him. "Why did you say you were injured?"

Kankurou let out a large sigh. "It's on the inside, I was just being a smart-ass."

"Smart-ass?"  
"You know, sarcastic and whatnot."  
"Oh," he giggled, "that is a funny term. I should remember that one."

"Uh-huh…great."

"But what do you mean you are hurt on the inside?"

Kankurou sat on a log, he ran his hands through his hair and let out another big sigh, this one shaking him a little…threatening push out a sob. He remained with his head down, eyes closed, hands still in his chestnut hair. "Bad things that happen…to people who had been good. But it rotted them, turned them filthy and evil. Into a slimy wicked thing, which has lost all good."

The boy sat down, intriugued. "What monster has the power to do things like this. It must be a formidable beast."

"Greed…huh, greed put against weakness." A shaking sob escaped. "And I am vile, a p-perversion because I-I made no effort to turn away the evil greed from me. I let it h-have m-me…"

"You do not look so bad to me, just like a normal guy. How can you be so bad?"

"Are you that fucking stupid?" He clenched his fists in his hair. "Things happen to people, they get filled with emotions that turn them rancid. Leave me be, I am too putrid for the company of a kid like you."

"I am not a kid…" The boy remained emotionless in the way he spoke. "I am unfamiliar with the feelings you have…" Kankurou snorted… "but I wish to know more. I am truly interested in you…we could be" he paused, trying to get everything right, "friends."

Kankurou slowly looked up. The boy smiled. It was the most beautiful, innocent smile he had ever seen. It was like seeing a babe smile for he very first time, a virgin smile.

Kankurou reached out, took the pale boy's cheeks in his hands, and, closing his teary eyes, kissed those lips. When Kankurou pulled away and opened his eyes he expected to get his, to be met with disgust, to be left all alone.

The boy looked surprised, but his expression softened quickly. He reached out with his right hand and touched a crystal tear that was making its trail down Kankurou's cheek with the tip of his index finger, the only area of skin showing on either hand.

Kankurou felt the tears change, they no longer felt like a token of his misery, but a sign of rapture. They flooded his cheeks as he fell foreward, pressing his face into the stranger;s shoulder.

"T-thank you."

"Yes…" The boy rested his hand in Kankurou's hair a bit unsurely. "I hope you do not hurt any more."

…

I hope everyone can guess who kan-kan's new little ….friend…is

=]

Well, signing off till next time!


	3. Only For Your Good

Kankurou choked back tears…to imagine he had felt so lost only minutes ago. He took a deep breath and sat up, looking straight into those innocent black eyes. Was this love? Kankurou honestly did not know, he had never experienced the feeling, but he enjoyed it all the same.

"uh…well, er…what is your name anyways?"

The boy smiled, the hand that was on Kankurou's head slid to his shoulder. "You can call me Sai. That is my name."

Kankurou nodded, "Well I am Kankurou, Sai. It is great to meet you."

Kankurou was moonstruck, the good and the innocence and the simplicity of merely being alive poured out of Sai like he was the fountain all the fouled souls dumped what had been ravished from them. He was deliciously naïve. Kankurou would not taint that for the world.

"It is getting dark," said Sai simply, "should we go back?"

"Yea, I have to leave tomarrow, Temari will be wondering where I am.

"Temari?"

"My big sister," said Kankurou with a smile.

"Oh, I see…Well, let's get back."

They started walking, Kankurou could not help but feel happier than he had been for a long time. As they reachedthe end of the forest, Kankurou paused.

"What is it?"

"Well, Sai…I just…"Kankurou blushed deeply. "I want to hold your hand."

Sai cocked his head again, just the cluelessness of that gesture was enough to make Kankurou adore him even more.

"I suppose that would be okay, I see nothing wrong with it."

Kankurou felt his chest lighten. He felt Sai touch his hand gently, kankurou move his own hand and the rest was magic. Their hands fit together like they had been made for eachother. Puzzle pieces, like all the wrong and all the pain in Kankurou's life was eliminate by equal parts of innocence and emotionless exsistance in Sai.

They walked for hours, just walking and holding hands. Until kankurou knew he could not linger in the dark streets anylonger.

"I gotta go."

"Okay, I'll see you tomarrow before you have to leave."

"Definitely." Kankurou held Sai, he did not kiss him, he just held him. Wishing to absorb his numb, placid existence into himself.

"Kankurou," Kankurou smiled at the sound of his own name. "I like holding hands…It feels…good."

"It definitely does, Sai."

…

The sun was mellow, Sai was waiting at the gate like he promised. Kankurou had to force himself not to run. He was convinced that Sai had just been a dream, taunting him to hope for salvation.

"Good morning Kankurou."

"Hi Sai." Kankurou pulled him close and kissed Sai's temple. Sai returned the favour by nuzzling deep into Kankurou's neck, nudging aside his hood to get as close as he could.

"I will miss you."

Kankurou felt tears….he had NEVER heard that said to him…not ever.

"Sai," Kankurou pulled him closer, for fear he might lose him at this last moment. "I am honest when I say this… I love you. Living in Suna, you know I am not going to be around much, but please love me while I am away, because I will love you so! Although I am so wrong and horrible, evil and tainted, please do not leave me! Yesterday was a breaking point, I probably would not be here if it were not for your good. I love you Sai."

Sai was dumbfounded, he was unsure what he meant by "love". Kankurou had needed someone, and Sai liked being that someone. Was that love? Wishing only to help a person and make them happy and feel all right in the world? Even if Sai could not fathom what could make a being feel so low? It must be, he concluded.

"I love you too."

Kankurou gave him one last squeeze than pulled himself from Sai with a pain in his soul. He waved good-bye for he did not trust his words, then he and Temari left Konohagakure. Kankurou internally rubbed that pain on his soul, just glad that he had one once again.

…

"You were totally serious weren't you?" Temari had managed to stay politely quiet for the entire journey…but now, back at home, she had to ask.

"About what?"

"You know, what you said to that Konoha boy."

"Yes."

There was an awkward silence.

"Okay, that is really good for you. You havn't been the same since father died, I am glad y-" Temari paused on account of the murderous stare she was receiving. "What?"

"You just have to huh?"

"What?"

"You knew…you always knew what happened." Temari looked thunderstruck. All of the colour was missing from her beautiful face. "How could you not? Your room was next to mine…those nights…screaming…"

"I-I"

"You bitch…" Kankurou didn't know why he was saying these things, though he had felt them for years, bubbling under the surface. "you were content with letting me suffer, not even giving me any comfort for what had happened to me, what had continued to happen to me…what still ravishes my sanity to this day!"

Temari felt the sting of tears…She cant lose her brother…not now.

"Kankurou, I'm sorry….what could I d-"

"ANYTHING!" Kankurou slammed his fist onto the table for emphasis. "You should have done something, acknowledged what was happening so I did not have to bear this alone!"…Now he was just being a jerk, he had wanted to have it be a secret in the end. He was dirty, and had been more than content with it.

"I do not know what you want me to say."

Kankurou remained silent…Nothing she could say would make things right.

"I'm going to bed…"

Kankurou felt good about letting this out…sure she had always known, but throwing it in his sister's face felt like another step to becoming whole again.

…

The man moved over her. She had been gone for too long, he liked the days when Temari was just a simple gennin tagging after her sensei, that way she was always on hand.

He pressed his lips full on to hers, demanding entrance, she gave in without any struggle. They remained like this, kissing passionately while Baki grinded into her hard.

Temari moaned and arched against her sensei. The older man pulled her clothes off swiftly as Temari only takes the time to undo his belt And slip off his pants…Baki wore no underwear. He plunged into her, she cried out in pleasure and arched against him. They started a steady rhythm of moving hips. When temari climaxed and Baki filled her with his seed, Kankurou's words came back to her….what bad fucking timing!

Baki held her for a while before he relized that Temari was crying.

"Tem…what is wrong?"

"I am a horrible person…"

"What? No…is this because of me?"

"No…It was me."

"What do you mean?" He pulled her into a gentle hug.

"What if…something terrible happened, to someone you loved. But the one doing it you loved as well… and also feared…and so you did nothing while the other person suffered emmensly?"

"Whatever are you talking about, dove?"

"I do not know if I can tell you. There is too much family involved…"

Baki leaned her back and stared into her eyes.

"Okay, just do not let whatever this is bother you."

Temari nodded and they lay back, peaceful and snug. Spending the night with eachother was all they could ask for.


End file.
